


All In a Hard Day's Work

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Hunk chops wood? They live on a small cottage with several acres of land? Plus a little loving. What more could you want?





	All In a Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theshadehasbeenthrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshadehasbeenthrown/gifts).



> Another voting gift finished!!! Two more to go!!!

“Hunk.” Keith smiled, two cups of fresh lemonade in his hands. 

 

Huck smiled before he sliced through another piece of wood, his muscles on full display. Keith watched with hungry eyes, his husband  _ was _ ridiculously sexy. Hunk put down his axe on the old stump before taking the offered drink. “Thank you.”

 

Keith lit up. “You're welcome. I picked some fresh greens for dinner tonight.” 

 

Hunk drank half his cup before answering. “I can't wait to cook them. How's Kosmo?” 

 

“That pup? He's taken quite a liking to me.” Keith laughed. 

 

“I wouldn't call a full grown wolf a pup.” Hunk stated. 

 

“Either way he's here. I'm glad our property fit his needs.” Keith said before reaching out for Hunk's almost empty glass. Hunk reaction was to knock back the rest before handing the glass over. “You almost done chopping for the day?”

 

Hunk laughed a bit. “Yeah Baby.”

 

Keith took Hunk’s empty glass out of his hands. “Once you shower I’ll be waiting in the bedroom.”

 

Hunk raised his eyebrows knowingly. Keith was never one to go straight to bed in the mid afternoon. Meaning this will be the first time they’ll have sex since Kosmo moved onto the property a month ago. “You’re sure?”

 

Keith tilted his gaze back to Hunk. “I don’t want to tell you twice.”

 

“Yes Sir!” Hunk said before mock saluting, rushing to put away the wood he chopped. 

 

Keith watched him from the doorway with a fond look in his eye. He needed to clean these glasses soon or else Hunk might actually beat him to the bed room.  

 

He cleaned them carefully, hearing Hunk clamber into the small home the two men shared. Hunk was eager, and hearing him rush into the house made him smile. He was done cleaning the glasses faster than anticipated. Now he sat on the edge of their bed, hearing the soft hum of Hunk’s singing through the wall. A Samoan tune Keith recognized, one that he knew Hunk learned from his mother.

When Hunk came out a towel was wrapped around his hips, and his hair was still dripping. 

 

“You still have clothes on.” Hunk pouted.

 

“And you have water dripping on the hardwood. I’ll strip if you dry off a bit more.” Keith laughed. 

 

Hunk raised his eyebrow as he pulled the towel from his hips. In the process of towel drying his hair Keith looked at Hunk’s well-hung dick which was now displayed to the open air. Keith licked his lips before unbuttoning his shirt. He stood to undo his jeans. A hand on each edge to yank down both the pants and his underwear. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Hunk said, and Keith looked up to find Hunk staring at him with puppy eyes. 

 

Keith smiled as he kicked off the clothes at his ankles and stepped into Hunk’s space. “And you’re the most gorgeous man alive.” 

 

Hunk pulled Keith into him. Their lips met, and Hunk used his free hand to drop the towel to the floor. Hunk pushed for access into Keith’s mouth, and Keith was more than willing to allow him in. Lips parting to breathe momentarily, and Hunk pulled Keith up so he could drag him into the bed. One hand found Keith’s right nipple, and the other landed on the opposite thigh. Keith bit his lip as Hunk played with his body. He ran def hands across Keith’s contrasting skin until he writhed with over stimulation. His dick bended towards the ceiling, dripping with precum from the soft caresses. Hunk was also hard just from watching Keith writhe, and try his best to hold back his moans. 

 

Keith huffed a relieved sigh as Hunk pulled away to grab the lube. He grabbed Keith onto his hips, and proceeded to pool lube on his ass hole. He capped it and pushed a thick finger into the hole as Keith sucked in a breath. He was tighter than the last time they had sex, and Hunk had to be careful to open him up properly. 

 

It sounded slick as Hunk removed his fingers, Keith hurtling towards the brink of orgasm. 

 

“I need you.” Keith let go of a shuddered breath as he nudged himself closer. 

 

“I know Baby.” Hunk said as he leaned over to kiss Keith, lubing his dick before pressing it into the hole. Keith moaned as Hunk snapped his hips into him at a steady pace. It didn’t take long before Keith desperately clamped down on Hunk’s cock. He moaned, Hunk suckling on his neck, and the feel of Hunk’s penis balls deep within him. He came  _ hard _ between them, and Hunk  _ groaned _ . Keith’s grip on him sent him over the edge… he hastily pulled back so he wouldn’t come inside of Keith’s ass. 

 

Keith laughed as their cum cooled on his stomach. “Looks like I’ll need the shower now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fill me with immense joy


End file.
